Student Exchange
by kaylaleigh2015
Summary: "Listen up! Igarashi-san and I have had a brilliant idea." The president announced. Yukimura gulped and sat up straighter. This cannot be good. He thought. "There is a lot of hate between our schools and what better way to reverse hate than to do a student exchange program!" He deflated in his seat. This could not be happening.
1. Chapter 1

Yukimura was inclined to believe that he would be forever alone. He handed out another flyer to a person passing by absently.

His looks were nothing at all like the masculine style most girls liked and they mostly thought he was cute and cuddly. And guys tended to go for someone who actually looked like a guy.

He pouted and handed out the last flyer. It was his last year of high school and the student council president, Ayuzawa Misaki, wanted him to hand promotional flyers to passing by middle schoolers. He was tired and just wanted to go home but he had to go to a meeting. Studying for the university exams was putting lots of stress on his body. His family didn't have a lot money so he had to get in some how.

When he arrived back to the student council room he sat down down in his normal seat. He waited for Misaki to call the meeting to a start.

He wasn't really paying much attention because he was exhausted. His mind was just drifting off when suddenly he heard a commotion erupt in the room. He blinked blurrily and waited for his vision to clear. When it finally did he was very surprised to see Igarashi Tora's intimidating figure looming in the room upfront beside Misaki's desk. She looked proud of herself and Yukimura felt trepidation feel his gut.

The box sitting to the corner of her desk that Yukimura had vaguely thought was going to be used for a survey was pulled to the center.

"Listen up! Igarashi-san and I have had a brilliant idea." The president announced. Yukimura gulped and sat up straighter. _This cannot be good._ He thought.

"There is a lot of hate between our schools and what better way to reverse hate than to do a student exchange program!" He deflated in his seat. This could not be happening. He suddenly had sneaking suspicion of what that box was being used for.

"I'm going to pull out a name from this box. It's only going to be one person so we can start off small and work our way up. We will first be exchanging a student council member before an actual student." She said confirming his suspicions.

He crossed his fingers and closed his eyes. He hoped it wasn't him! He was a skittish and scared person by nature and didn't handle these types of situations well.

Misaki reached her hand inside and pulled out a slip of paper. His heart was beating really fast.

She opened it up and smirked down at the name. "Yukimura!" He gasped and all eyes were on him. How could this happen to him? He was going to be eaten alive at Miyabigaoka.

Misaki dismissed the rest of the members and asked to speak to him and give him more information on what he was supposed to do while being the exchange student.

He stood in front of her desk while trying to ignore the staring of Tora. People always stared at him because he looked a like a girl and his figure resembled one too, with his soft curved waist and flared hips. The student council president of Miyabigaoka was probably comparing his feminine figure with his tall and masculine one and laughing at it.

"It's sad to see my right hand man go. I'll admit i'm a little bit worried about you because you're so small and skittish but your name was pulled out of the box and it's only fair." Misaki said. Of course that is something Misaki would say. Forget loyalty!

He pouted at her. She laughed. "So you'll be starting next week and you'll be a member of the student council at Miyabigaoka. You'll just interact with the other students and be your normal flustered self and don't worry about a thing! Igarashi-san won't let anything happen to you." He wished he could believe that. The only thing he knew about Tora was that he was a bully and Yukimura was a prime victim for bullying. He knew it and so did everyone else, so Misaki had to know it too!

He glanced at Tora and he was still staring at him and he gulped. He wasn't okay with this and he sent pleading eyes to Misaki.

"Come now Yukimura! You can do this. Think of all things Usui used to do and you survived that. Like that one time-" Yukimaru cut her off because he knew that she was fixing to spill the beans about the time Usui kissed 'for his hard work'. "Okay! I'll do it."

She smiled in satisfaction. She picked up a paper on her desk. "Now all you have to is get your mom to sign this." She handed him what looked like a permission form. He sadly took it. This was his life.

"I need that by tomorrow Yukimura, since it's Friday and you start on Monday." It was said as a statement but he knew bad things would happen if he didn't get it back by tomorrow.

"You'll need to tell Igarashi-san your uniform size so that he can find one to fit you. You're quite small." Yukimura wished she wouldn't say something like that in front of such an intimidating guy, especially since he already looks like he can pulverize him with one hit.

He fidgeted, gaze casted self-consciously to his small uniform. He had to have it custom made because of his unusually small stature for a boy. The male uniforms only had four sizes; small, medium, large and extra large. After that you had to have it fitted. The girl's uniform came in a variety of sizes since girls ranged differently than boys.

"Extra small." He mumbled. Misaki still heard him though. "Eh? Really? So you had to have a uniform fitted. Do you have such a small male uniform, Igarashi-san" It seems even after Misaki and Usui began dating she was still immune to other people's feelings or else she would have noticed how his already small shoulders kept getting smaller and smaller.

"No, but don't worry, i'll take care of it." His deep voice sent trembles down Yukimura's spine and he didn't know if they were good trembles or bad ones.

"See, he's already taking care of you." Misaki beamed. That was not reassuring to him at all. His shaking hands said so too. He knew he was a coward and he didn't think anything would ever change that.

"Yukimura's class list and books will be ready for him when arrives. I or one of my members will show him around." Igarashi said. When he spoke Yukimura could see pointy canines. That and his yellowish eyes made him him appear almost cat like. It scared and made Yukimaru think he was even more good looking. A mental sigh. He would never be that good looking. He would always look similar to a girl.

They finished their conversation and they all gathered their things, ready to go home for the day.

Yukimaru made sure to exit last. He wasn't to fond of the kaichou right now and Tora scared him to pieces.

He exited the building, breathing in the late afternoon air. It was autumn and soon he wouldn't be able to inhale the air like this unless he wanted a sore throat.

He walked alone on his route home. His mom was probably still at work, being a nurse she worked late hours. He needed to get home quickly. Ruri was staying at the neighbor's on the days he had late meetings, like today.

He couldn't stop thinking about Monday on the way home. How was he going to survive? He was weak and frail and couldn't carry more than one box at a time so he needed someone to help him. Who was going to help a poor boy like him at a rich school like that. he wasn't coming out of this alive he just knew it. But Misaki seemed so excited about this idea and she looked like she had a lot of faith in it so he needed to try his best even he was going to become the target victim of some kids who were bound to bruise him eventually.

He suddenly heard a car honk. He looked around and saw a sleek black limo pulling off to the side of the road. He watched curiously, albeit cautiously, as the door opened to reveal a tall figure. He gasped when he recognised the person as Igarashi Tora. _Was the bullying starting already_ , he thought horrified.

He backed up a little as Tora came closer to him. What little it was going to do though if the president decided to lash out. He heard Misaki talking about how she needed to learn more martial arts because he knew more than her and that didn't bode well for him.

When he was finally standing at least two feet away from Yukimaru he looked his petite figure up and down and stopped at his shaking hands. He smirked at Yukimaru. "Don't be so scared little one. I only wanted to know if you wanted a ride home. We are going to be working together after all. But it's good to know my reputation precedes me." he finished with a cruel smile.

Despite the arrogant way he was speaking he made Yukimaru stop short because wait… He wasn't going to get hit?

"N-no I'm fine. I walk home everyday." he replied, moving away a bit just in case the president changed his mind and decided to hurt him.

Tora must have found this hilarious because he chuckled and took a step forward and Yukimura jumped. "Why so skittish? Do I scare you?"

Yukimura nodded vehemently. "Yes." He replied honestly.

Tora looked surprised and then barked out a laugh. Yukimura watched in awe. It was the first honest emotion he had seen.

Tora finished his laughing and cleared his throat. "Well do you want a ride home. We'll have fun I promise, pretty boy."

Yukimura flushed. The hidden meaning was not lost to him and being called pretty boy was not a compliment to him usually but for some reason he was blushing. "No. I'll walk." He said determined.

Tora laughed again. "I'm just playing. Besides you don't wanna walk home alone, it's getting late and you're pretty easy on the eyes. Wouldn't want anyone try anything would you?"

Yukimura shivered. He remembered a bunch of times guys have stopped and tried to get him to go home with them. Sometimes they tried to grab him and touch them but he always got lucky and escaped.

Tora gave him a considering look. "Well if your reaction is anything to go by you've already encountered such a situation before. Come on, you'll get home faster and you won't be felt up. Though I don't blame them, I would love to touch you." Tora said, licking his pink lips.

Yukimura was definitely not going after that. Nope! Not going...but then why was his head nodding and his feet moving forwards.

He slid in first and Tora followed after him.

It was dark on the inside except for a few lights on the top and there was some kind of clear liquid in a glass and he was almost positive it was alcohol.

He squirmed on the leather seats.

"So, where to pretty boy?" Tora questioned, reaching for the glass and taking a sip.

Yukimura gave his address in a timid voice and then Tora repeated it for the driver and shut the little window off, leaving them, for the most part, alone.

Yukimura eyed the glass again and Tora followed his gaze. He raised a brow. "Do you want some?" He was asked.

Yukimura shook his head quickly and Tora chuckled. "You're cute." Yukimura blushed and stammered out, "I'm not."

Tora gave him a look. "Sorry pretty boy, but I don't think you're anything other than cute. Well maybe you could be during…" Tora licked his lips and trailed his eyes down Yukimura's body.

He shifted nervously. "During what?" He asked confused.

Tora's eyes went from thoughtful to dangerous and dark in a matter of seconds. "During sex. I bet you're a bottom aren't you?"

Yukimura let out something akin to a small squeal and a gasp and looked away, avoiding the question completely, even though he knew he was. He had often...experimented with himself and found that he liked something inside him. This had to be sexual harassment. He was sure of it.

"You are. I bet you're a virgin. Are you a virgin?" Tora asked, drinking the last of the mysterious liquid.

Yukimura bit his tongue and replied, "Of course I am!" He was not ashamed of that fact either.

Before Tora could say something else the limo stopped and he looked out the window at his small house. _Thank kami_ , he thought. But then he realized he had to go by Tora to get to the door. He shakily slid down that long black seat and stopped short of touching Tora and climbed over him and opened the door. Yukimura's chest was briefly in Tora's face and then he was out.

Tora watched him with an unknown look on his face.

Yukimura quickly thanked him for the ride.

"Good night pretty boy. See ya Monday."


	2. Chapter 2

Yukimura gripped his bag tightly in his trembling hands. It was Monday and he was currently standing in front Miyabigaoka. Many people watched him in amusement and curiosity. At least no one was looking at him with the intent to bully yet.

He entered the intimidating doors and looked around a gigantic hallway that seemed to go on for miles. He was suppose to meet Tora in the student council room but he was clueless as to where that was. He wondered around for awhile until finally, he had given up.

He mustered up all his courage into his tiny body and walked up to a group of girls who were chatting.

"Excuse me?" He asked, nervously toying with his hands. They glanced at him, well more like glared at him, and ignored him. He flinched but he would try again. "Do you know where the student council room is?"

That seems to get their attention as their perfect hair swished to the side at the force of which their heads snapped to him. "What's it to you? A person like you doesn't belong there." One of them said snidely. Yukimura couldn't believe the rudeness but then again these were rich people.

"I was told to meet Igarashi-san there." He said in hopes that maybe their president's name would show them how important it was for him to get there. Even if he had no desire whatsoever to enter that room. After the sexual harassment he had endured he wants as far away as possible from their student council president.

His hopes were dashed rather cruely when another replied, "You don't even deserve to say his name. It sounds dirty coming from your mouth." The a hand came out and pushed him. And he was smaller than the girl that did it so he went out rough.

He expected to hit the ground but instead he fell back into a hard chest. Arms came to steady his hips.

"There you are pretty boy. I've been looking all over for you."

Yukimura gasped and stumbled away. Tora gave him an amused look.

"What took you so long hmm? Did you get lost?" Tora asked, crossing his arms.

Yukimura nodded helplessly.

"Well come along then. We have much to do. For example students are required to wear the proper uniform and you aren't so let's go fix that shall we?" Tora grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the now gaping girls.

He was dragged in silence to the opposite end of the school and up two flights of stairs until they reached the student council room. No wonder he couldn't find it before. He as on the wrong end entirely.

The room was rather large and only had one desk in it. Quite strange for a room that needed to conduct meetings. He voiced his confusment, "How come there's only one desk?"

"This is my own personal office. Come over here, I have your uniform," Tora ordered, walking towards the lone desk and picking up the uniform on top.

Yukimura grabbed the expensive material and gave it a glance. Surprisingly it looked like it was going to fit him perfectly. "How did you get the right size?" He asked in amazement.

Tora chuckled. "I remembered your body quite well, didn't I?"

Yukimura blushed and gripped the uniform roughly to find comfort. This was sexual harassment, he whined in his head.

"Where should I get changed?" He asked looking around.

"Right here." Tora said smirking. His long arms were crossed over the his broad chest. There was surely hard muscles under that uniform.

Yukimura gasped at such an outlandish idea. "There's no way I can change here!" He protested.

Tora shrugged. "Sure you can. It's easy. Just take off your clothes and put those on." He explained in a smug tone.

Yukimura shook his head, dark hair shaking back and forth in denial. "That's not what I meant!"

Tora titled his head in false confusion. "Then what's the problem?"

Yukimura couldn't _believe_ this right now. Tora was doing this on purpose to make fun of him. He pouted. Why was he always the one people did this to?

"It's because you're here!" He cried.

Tora walked towards him with intent. For what? Yukimura wasn't sure and he so badly didn't want to find out.

"Me? But were both guys, so what's the problem? Are you shy?" Tora asked seductively. He grabbed the first button on Yukimura's button down shirt and slid out of the slit it sat snugly in.

Yukimura gasped. Fair skinned hands continued to unbutton his shirt and he was doing nothing to stop it. When Tora finally got to the last button he came to his senses. He pulled away abruptly and did the only thing he could do. He put his small figure to use and went underneath the desk.

There was silence for a while. Then laughter that made his heart race filled the room.

"You're just too cute pretty boy. It makes me wanna attack you even more." Tora said merrily. Yukimura heard footsteps come closer. "S-stay where you are!" He all but shouted. The steps halted. He sighed in relief. He quickly took the shirt off and put the white crisp uniform one on and donned the matching jacket. He kicked his shoes off and shuffled out if his pants and into the new ones and quickly buttoned them up. He crawled out from under the desk and stood happily presenting himself in the uniform.

Tora was standing with a raised eyebrow. "It looks good on you. Turn around and let me see the back." Tora purred.

Yukimura hesitantly turned around and then back again but when he did Tora was standing much closer and smirking at him. He suddenly felt a hand grab a handful of his bottom. He squealed.

"I knew this was the right size. It fits perfect. It squeezes your ass just right. I'm almost tempted to give you a bigger size just to keep this picture alł to myself." Tora teased and ran his hand over the cheek he had abused.

Yukimura pulled away and backed up, red as a fire truck and heart racing madly. His butt tingles where the hand had grabbed. He swallowed. This guy had to be the most perverted one he knew. He... He was almost worse than Usui!

Tora sighed when a bell rang. Yukimura wondered which it was and hoped he wasn't late for his first day in class.

Tora handed him a paper that has his classes listed on it. "That was the warning bell. Come on I'll show where your first class is."

They walked down the long hallway again and stopped not long after at a room full of people he didn't know. He gulped.

"All your classes are on this hall so you don't get confused and lost. Just look at the room numbers and you should be fine. You have lunch third period so come to my office. We have work to do." Tora ordered.

Yukimura nodded and bit his lip nervously. He was having a hard time gathering the courage to enter the room. He felt a sudden hand give him a small push.

"By now they've seen me with you and won't try anything. The teacher will give you what you need so don't worry about that. Go on pretty boy. I'll see you at lunch." Tora said and the left to go to his own class.

Despite the nerves that were still there he felt slightly more sure of himself. Tora could be reassuring when he's not being an evil perverted person and groping Yukimura's bum.

The students stared at him when he entered. He whimpered and hoped to live through third period.

* * *

It was nearing the end of his second period class and he was already exhausted but he had to admit he was rather pleased with the teachers and besides the obvious looks of disgust he was given by a few students, people ignore him and he was okay with that so long as they kept it that way.

When the bell rang, he sighed in relief. He decided in first period he was going to be the last person out of every class so that they could hang up on him. So when the last person left he gathered his new books and study material and set out on his way to Tora's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukimura knocked on the large door and entered when he heard a deep voice reply with, "Come in."

Tora was sitting at the desk and looked like he was signing something and then preceded to put it in a pile next to him.

"Yukimura, good to see you remembered. I guess she was right when she said you were reliable." Tora complimented. Yukimura felt proud that Misaki would such a thing about him.

"Come over and pull up a seat."

Yukimura looked around and noticed a few extra chairs scattered across the room. He grabbed the nearest one, as best he could. They were actually pretty heavy. They were probably expensive. He half dragged, half carried it over to sit in front of the desk.

Tora made an annoyed look. "Why are you sitting so far away?" He inquired.

Yukimura became confused. "But there's only a few feet between us." He objected. Not even a few since the desk was longer in length than in width.

"Exactly. You need to be closer so that you can work." The president replied.

Yukimura hesitantly stood up and moved his chair over to beside Tora. He hoped to kami this wasn't some perverted ploy again.

Tora seemed content when he was closer and a little smug too. This guy was too full of himself. He was glad people's egos didn't take up space because if they did, this guy could take up a whole continent.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asked looking down at the papers. They looked similar to that ones they had to go through at Sekei.

"These are club fees and how much they have used so far. We'll work on these first and then other paperwork." It came out as dry and bored.

Yukimura sent him a curious look. "Do you dislike being president?" He asks boldly.

Tora gave him a blank look. "What do you mean?"

"Well Misaki-chan always looks forward to doing things like this and you just seem...uninterested." Yukimura responded.

Tora sighed. "Well I guess you could say if I had it my way I wouldn't be doing this at all. My father said it would be a good way to learn responsibility. So here I am."

Huh. His dad didn't seem all that bad. "Well there has to be some good things about it."

Tora looked at him and smirked. Uh oh. He prepared himself for whatever perverted remark that was going to come out of that mouth. "Well I suppose. I get to see you and your wonderful body everyday."

Yukimura groaned. The first part of that statement was almost nice and the he ruined it.

Yukimura sighed and grabbed a paper and looked at it. "Let's just work." He suggested helplessly.

Tora chuckled and also began to work.

They worked In silence and separated each one into the right pile until they were all done. They had about 15 minutes of lunch left.

A knock came to the door and he observed as Tora gave the go ahead and a cart of deliciously looking food was strolled in. It was another student who pushed the cart and he vaguely wondered who it was. Another member?

The food smelt heavenly. It made him remember he hadn't eaten since breakfast. His stomach gave an embarrassing rumble and Tora laughed at him while sending the other boy away.

"Eat up pretty boy. Have as much as you like." Tora said.

"Thank you!" Yukimura replied, smiling sweetly.

The food was fantastic! He wouldn't mind coming everyday if it meant food like this. He hoped he wouldn't regret thinking that.

"It takes so little to make you happy pretty boy. It's refreshing." Tora stated softly.

Yukimura was surprised. He didn't know that Tora could speak in such a gentle way.

"Just feed me and I'll live happily." Yukimura joked.

Tora chuckled. "Don't say such things Yukimura. I might be tempted to keep you."

Yukimura blushed brightly and almost choked at such embarrassing words. This guy would really say anything!

When the bell rang for fourth period Yukimura was out of there, fleeing from such cheesy words that made his heart race.

He vaguely heard Tora yell, "Meet here after last bell!"

* * *

Last bell came before he knew it and he stealthy made his way to the office just to make sure no one had formed some kind of angry mob against him.

He entered the room backwards.

He heard an amused laugh behind him and whirled around to reveal Tora who had changed out of his school clothes and into some expensive looking casual ones. White silky pants and a loose black t shirt. He was standing by the desk and packing his things.

"Are you ready to go?" He was asked. Yukimura blinked at him confused.

Tora rolled his eyes. "You're riding with me today pretty boy, keep up."

Yukimura's widened for several reasons. One: he didn't remember agreeing to such a thing so how could he have possibly known that, and Two: why couldn't he just walk home like usual. He walked here this morning too.

"Can't have you sexually harassed now can we?" Tora announced. Yukimura followed him outside. For what reason? He didn't know himself.

"But you harass me too!" He cried

Tora stopped and raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh Yukimura. You haven't even seen harassment yet."

Yukimura gulped. "That doesn't make me feel better if that was what you were going for." He replied.

Tora laughed. He gestured to the limo waiting outside with all the other limos. People whispered as they passed them. Yukimura knew it was because he was walking with their president, and if his information was correct, the most powerful student in the school not mention the husband every girl at this school probably wanted.

He climbed into the limo first and tried to ignore the the gaze on his back as he did.

He sat further away than he did last time and Tora must of noticed immediately because he laughed.

"Don't sit so far away Yukimura." Tora ordered. Yukimura shook his head. "I'm fine where I am." He replied.

"But how am I supposed to show you what we need to accomplish tomorrow if you're so far away." Tora patted the spot beside him.

Yukimura hesitantly moved closer. When he thought he was close enough he stopped.

Tora rolled his eyes and yanked him forward by the hand. Yukimura gasped and he was now sitting thigh to thigh with Tora. Tora pulled a few papers from his satchel. At least he wasn't lying about work.

"Tomorrow you'll have to stay after school. The student council will hold a short meeting about the upcoming school festival. Afterwards you and I will be staying later to put up posters and flyers. This is some information for you to look over so that you're not completely lost at the meeting." Tora said handing him the papers.

Yukimura scanned the information and made a mental note to look it over better tonight.

He jumped when a large hand cover his thigh, close to his, he blushed. He couldn't finish the thought. He tried to move it away with his smaller ones but it gripped tighter and he jolted from the tingles he felt there.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, flustered and red faced.

Tora smirked and the hand on his thigh trailed closer to his inner thigh. "I'm just getting to know you better. What? You don't like it?" The large hand got closer and squeezed roughly.

Yukimura gasped and covered his mouth. He could feel himself reacting to the touch. The little tingles of pleasure spread through out his body. "N-no." He stuttered.

Tora liked his lips. "Oh, but I think you do. I bet you're reacting to this aren't you?"

He gasped when the hand was suddenly covering his length gently, just laying there.

"You see, you are reacting. This place seems to be getting hard. Tell me, is this the first time someone else has touched this place?" Tora inquired, voice a little rough.

Yukimura blushed and nodded his head.

Tora leaned close next to his sensitive ear. "But have you touched yourself before?"

Yukimura shuddered at the hot breath against his neck. "Yes." He whispered and the hand squeezed roughly around him. He whimpered and arched his hips. He should stop this. He should pull away and demand Tora to never touch him again. So why wasn't he?

"Have you touched yourself THERE?"

He knew exactly where Tora was referring to and he he knew the answer but the limo suddenly jolted to a stop. He hurriedly pulled away and exited faster than he thought possible.

He didn't look back as ran inside the house and into his room.

That night he didn't touch himself in that place. He didn't.


End file.
